


Mutual Feelings | Bang Chan & Kim Woojin

by Skzauss



Series: Stray Kids! Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skzauss/pseuds/Skzauss
Summary: Flying is fun, right?





	Mutual Feelings | Bang Chan & Kim Woojin

"Chan! Chan!" Chan stops walking with Seungmin after hearing his name be called by a few Ravenclaws running in. "Is there something I can help you with?" Chan asks. The Ravenclaws all stop to catch their breaths. "It's that Slytherin...He tried to put a hex on us! You've got to do something, he's getting out of hand!" One of them complained.

"You mean Minho hyung tried to put a hex on you? Man, I wanted to see that." Seungmin playfully states making Chan giggle at him. "It's not funny! He's a threat to us all!" "Well, he's a threat once provoked. The both of us know him better and we know he won't harm anyone unless they did something to make him mad. Best be on our way." Chan and Seungmin continues their path to their hangout spot.

Once they all arrive, they were greeted by a very smiley Minho and a very energetic Jisung. Jisung is always very energetic so that's a normal thing but they aren't used to seeing Minho smile from ear to ear. Minho was just about to open his mouth when Jisung blurted out, "MINHO HYUNG AND I ARE DATING!" Which made sense and Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin all said the same thing. "That took long enough."

They all talk about whatever came to their minds. After a while, Jisung had asked Chan to show some flying techniques, saying he wanted to try out for quidditch and of course Chan accepted. Both of them part ways with the group and went to the field to do some practice. At first, they tested their speeds and Jisung is just a tiny bit slower then Chan is. Which is quite scary since Chan is in the top 5 fastest flyers in Hogwarts. Jisung may have found a new talent.

As they fly around, Woojin and Minho could be seen walking to the field. The two flyers didn't notice but the two walkers did. They admire their skills but Chan suddenly went out of control. They weren't high enough to sustain an injury but a fall would really hurt, even if you're only five feet in the air. 

"Chan hyung!" Jisung's worried voice fills the area. Minho was about to take his wand out but Woojin was faster. "Arresto momentum!" Chan's fall was slowed and Woojin dived towards him to cushion Chan's fall. Chan and Woojin both flopped to the ground while Jisung flies down and Minho runs to them.

"Both of you good? Any injuries? Ahh seriously, Woojin hyung, that was reckless! And Chan hyung, what is wrong with your broom?" Minho rambled on, worrying for both of them. The two elder friends sat up and laughed at how Minho is so worked up about it. Jisung took Chan's crazy broom and hands it over to Minho who looks dead serious now. "Someone casted a Hurling Hex onto Chan's broomstick." He growls. "Jisung, come with me. I have a vague idea of who might've done this. We'll stop at potions to pick up some truth potion." Jisung nods and follows Minho back to the school.

"Woojin hyung, you could've casted a cushioning charm!" Jisung yells from the hallways. Chan and Woojin both sat silently on the ground. Chan decides to break the silence. "So, why didn't you use the cushioning charm like Jisung said?" Woojin became flustered, which is very rare since the said Hufflepuff is usually very calm and collected. "Well, I- uh, it's, I panicked for a bit. I just.. didn't want to see you getting hurt..." He mumbled the last part but Chan could hear clearly. He was flustered when Woojin said that but isn't it normal for friends to be worried about each other? Well, Chan's question was answered.

"Seeing you fall gave me a heart attack. I was worried you'd get injured or worse and I just can't imagine myself without you. I...had a crush on you since our second year." Woojin's face turns red and so did Chan's. He replies with a very soft voice. "I liked you ever since our second year of charms class. You looked...I don't know, really elegant doing all those spells. Your personality just made it better." They both chuckled after looking at each other's red faces. 

"So the feelings mutual then?" Woojin asks. "You know the answer." Chan leans in to give a kiss on Woojin's lips and a click could be heard after they part the short but sweet kiss. 

"BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!" Minho shows the developed picture of Chan and Woojin kissing in the field and they turn red again. He and Jisung laugh after seeing the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff become redder then the Gryffindor colour. "Also, sorry about making Ravenclaw lose like 500 points. The professor was mad at them." Jisung tells Chan. "That's okay, we can earn more in lessons." He says as he gazes at Woojin's features and thought, 'It will be a great life. Thank you, Kim Woojin.'

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff because fluff is everything(๑¯∀¯๑)


End file.
